Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for developing electrostatic images that is used in the formation of images by electrophotography.
Description of the Related Art
The quality requirements placed on image-forming apparatuses such as copiers or printers have become increasingly severe in recent years, and the performance level required of toner is becoming increasingly high. In particular, full-color copiers or full-color printers and the like are required to realize high-quality printouts regardless of the type of paper as well as demonstrate even further improvements in transferability. Toners are also being required to have even better transferability.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-107517 discloses that transferability is improved by defining the average circularity and circularity of toner particles having a circle-equivalent diameter of 3.00 μm or more.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-220669 discloses that uniform adhesion of an external additive to the surface of toner particles is improved and that transferability is improved by controlling toner viscoelasticity.